


A Private Moment

by MabShadowcrowned (Overlord_Mordax)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Sexual Fantasy, Tags will be updated, ashen wolves, pre-dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Mordax/pseuds/MabShadowcrowned
Summary: After meeting (m)Byleth for the first time, Yuri goes to find someplace private to "reflect".
Relationships: yuri (fire emblem)/My unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	A Private Moment

Despite the abundance of iron gates and secret passages, there weren’t really a lot of locks in the Abyss, or even that many doors that weren’t useless or falling apart. Among the lost and forgotten, privacy was really something you could only expect out of courtesy rather than something you could easily command. This held true even when you *really* needed to get off.

Yuri had been feeling the uncomfortable need since they’d had their meeting with the surface dwellers. He’d managed to keep himself composed in front of them-- of course he had, even a villain like himself wasn’t going to comport himself like a total beast-- but ever since they had parted he’d been looking for a moment to sneak off and exercise a moment of privacy.

He considered going back to his makeshift bedroom, that was certainly the most obvious solution. Unfortunately everyone knew to find him there and with the recent shakeup it was quite likely he’d have visitors coming to ask his opinion on the whole mess. That was….damned inconvenient. And so he’d slunk through the old, cavernous halls of the underground, until he had come to some place he deemed out of the way enough it was unlikely he’d be wandered in on. 

There was some canvas material piled up on the ground. Yuri gave it a good kicking, and then shook it out to make sure there weren’t any pests, before bunching it up into a pleasant enough place to sit, his back reclined against the cool stone wall of the catacombs. He took a long breath, and peeled off his gloves, stowing them in his jacket pocket. With his now bare hands, he reached down and rubbed the warm spot between his thighs. Despite the thick material of his uniform pants, he could feel the eager bulge beneath, responding to his touch. 

Yuri unbuttoned his pants slowly, pulling them down just enough to give himself access to his cock. Fuck knew if he undressed fully here without a blanket around he’d freeze in no time. Despite the chill, his member throbbed eager and hard as he gently pulled it from his undergarments as well, wrapping his fingers loosely around the shaft. He stroked slowly up and down it for a moment, thinking about what it was that had gotten him in such a state.

None of the newcomers had been unattractive, that was certainly true. In fact in other circumstances he’d have had his eye on a few of them--certainly he was sure more than a few of them had their eyes on him. However, his attention was completely overtaken by the one he had seen the least of before now. Tall, athletic bodied, clad in that dark armor, with that fluff of sea green hair casting his face in shadow. And so quiet. Their teacher, one of the students had said. Yuri couldn’t help thinking the whole time that *he* would certainly like professor Byleth to teach him a lesson.

He thought of the strong man pinning him against the cold wall of the catacombs, pulling away his collar to bite and suck at his neck and shoulders. As he fantasized, the slow stroking of his cock increased in pace, his fingers tightening around it. Yuri’s breathing grew heavier too, a hint of steam with each breath that met the cool air.

Yuri’s cock grew even stiffer as he imagined being roughly undressed by the professor, his arms and wrists grabbed hard to hold him as necessary as the clothes came off. Then the professor would push him, bare, to the ground and wouldn’t speak a word. Just level the cool, piercing blue gaze at him, an instruction all by itself.

He was in his own world now, the basement around him faded away, making room for the hazy dream.

Yuri slumped lower against the wall, feeling his body flush, his eyes closed as he savored the idea of undoing Byleth’s pants with clumsy fingers, and pulling the thick, magnificent prize from inside. In his fantasy the professor’s cock was a sight to behold, thick and long with a bulging head begging for attention. Attention Yuri would be forced to give as the Professor’s fingers wound tightly in his hair, and forced his face against his crotch. 

Yuri let out a small breath that was almost a whine, his whole body tense as he squeezed and stroked his own cock to the powerfully erotic vision. Sticking a pair of his own fingers in his mouth, he delighted in the idea of being forced to pay homage to the strong, mercenary looking man’s hard, bulging cock, his lips forced onto it with an insistent tug. Yuri moved his fingers in time, sucking on them eagerly as he jerked himself off, feeling the tension and lust rising heavily in his body.

In his mind he took the professor’s cock down to the back of his throat, his nose pressed hard up against his groin, smelling the heady scent of clean leather and gentle undertone of musk. Yuri’s eyes rolled back in his head, his body tight and coiled, pressed against the wall and the canvas on the floor, slowly sinking further into it. He was close, so close.

The pad of his thumb rubbed the underside of his cock’s tip over and over, squeezing his shaft tightly as he worked his own pleasure higher and higher. He imagined the moment with Byleth came, pushing Yuri’s head back, and taking cock in hand to splatter his hot load across his face and chin.

Yuri shuddered with perverse pleasure imagining the heat of the sticky load dripping down his face as he looked up at the professor. He came, all at once at the thought, his cock twitching in his hand, and spurting its own load in a couple of hot sticky strings. He bit down on his fingers as he came, trying not to make a noise as he convulsed. Still, a small breathy whinge did escape his lips as all the tension in his body unloaded itself.

He gave one more long breath as the moment passed, the pace and grip on his cock slowly to small, gentle movements in the wake of his heavy orgasm, his body spent and sensitive. He melted the rest of the way down the wall to the floor, his body a languid heap in the mass of canvas where he lay for a long moment.

Slowly, through the haze of pleasure, Yuri’s sense, and senses, came back to him.

There’s someone else here, he realized with a sting of anticipation that was equal parts humiliation and excitement.

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open to see the tall silhouette of a figure lingering nearby, just a little down the hall. It was hard to say whether they had just arrived, and paused in embarrassment or had been standing there for a while and watching.

It was easy, however, to say who it was.

Yuri coughed.

“Heh, hey, professor Byleth. You lost?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about Yuri yet but I know enough to write smut! I couldn't help wanting to write something to welcome my favorite new DLC character... No idea if I’ll add to this or not but if I do it’ll probably be after we get to know each other a little better >_> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little pwp as much as I did. Ciao!
> 
> EDIT 1/22/20: amended a line in the beginning referencing House Nuvelle.
> 
> EDIT 2/14/20: ammended a couple of lines to bring Yuri's voice more in line with canon. Working on a follow up story.


End file.
